PDKT! Saat Tertidur
by Razen Kukang Unyu
Summary: Jarum jam pendek sudah menunjuk angka sepuluh. Tersisa satu materi lagi yang belum dipelajari. Namun, rasa kantuk sudah mulai menyerang Aster. PDKT! Series


_**Story By:**_ **Razen** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kazuki Takahashi & Naohito Miyoshi.**

 _ **Rate: K**_

 _ **Genre: Friend-Ship, Drama.**_

 _ **Warning: Typo, some mistakes EYD, AU, OOC.**_

 _ **A/N:**_ **Terinspirasi saat tertidur tiga kali dalam sehari di hari ulang tahun ke-71 Indonesia.**

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **PDKT! Saat Tertidur**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Jemari lentik menggenggam pensil. Menulis rumus-rumus aritmatika yang semrawut, menghitung akar hingga perpangkatan. Mencoreti buku latihan yang isinya sudah tak bisa lagi dipahami kecuali yang punya. Mungkin bagi orang lain, sekali lihat sudah pusing duluan dan mengira isinya adalah rumus untuk memecahkan kode persaudaraan kuno.

Tidak bagi Aster Phoenix.

Remaja berambut perak tersebut hanya belajar untuk tes matematika besok. Hari ini kakaknya sedang ada urusan, jadi tak bisa mengajarinya. Mau tak mau Aster belajar sendiri.

Bersyukur matematika bukanlah pelajaran yang dibenci oleh Aster. Eh, setidaknya jika dibandingkan dengan Ekonomi Rumah Tangga, Aster lebih memilih matematika.

Walau terkadang hitung-menghitung membuatnya sakit kepala. Jangan salahkan otaknya. Aster itu jenius. Gurunya saja yang tidak pintar mengajar. Tentu saja Seto Kaiba merupakan pengecualian.

Jangan menyangkal. Aster bersungguh-sungguh.

Jarum jam pendek sudah menunjuk angka sepuluh. Tersisa satu materi lagi yang belum dipelajari. Namun, rasa kantuk sudah mulai menyerang Aster.

Aduh ..., kenapa di saat sekarang baru terasa ngantuknya? Perasaan dari tadi dia tidak terlalu merasa ngantuk. Apa mungkin gara-gara sudah mulai jenuh belajarnya?

Tes diadakan pagi-pagi, mana mungkin Aster meminum kopi untuk membuat dirinya tetap segar. Tidak bisa, sekali pun ada jam weker di atas meja kecil dekat tempat tidurnya.

Aster tak mau kantung mata atau bawah matanya menghitam karena kurang tidur. Mana bisa bertemu Om Tetangga dalam keadaan berantakan seperti itu!

Tapi tanggung kalau sekali dia berhenti belajar. Sangat disayangkan, lho! Tanggung sekali sisa satu materi! Tetapi semakin mencoba tetap fokus, kok kelihatanya rasa kantuk semakin kuat?

Sialan, enyahlah kamu kantuk! Kehadiranmu tidak diperlukan saat ini! Diperlukannya nanti! Yang pasti bukan sekarang! Enyahlah! Aster ingin menyelesaikan belajarnya dulu baru tidur!

Aster menguap.

Ketiga dewa tidak merestui.

Namun, Aster tetap keras kepala. Memaksakan diri untuk tetap menulis. Sine, Cosine, dan Tance!

Uh ..., semakin parah. Tulisan Aster menjadi ngawur, tak karu-karuan lagi. Serius, kepala Aster rasanya berat sekali.

Mungkin memejamkan mata untuk beberapa saat bisa membuatnya segar kembali. Lengan Aster dilipat di atas buku. Kepala direbahkan di atasnya. Sebentar saja, Aster hanya akan menutup mata selama beberapa menit. Pasti dirinya akan segar kembali.

Bulu mata mulai turun. Pandangan menyempit. Turun perlahan-lahan hingga tertutup sepenuhnya. Aster tidak akan tidur. Aster hanya menutup mata. Tentu saja, tidak tidur. Cuma sebentar saja. Ini tidak akan lama ..., Aster tak akan tertidur ...

Sruk!

"Hyah!"

Aster tersentak. Apa itu tadi? Rasanya barusan ia merasakan sesuatu merosot dari punggungnya.

Kepala Aster menoleh ke kanan-kiri, memperhatikan sekeliling. Ruang kamarnya masih sama seperti biasa. Tak ada perubahan semenjak dia belajar, kecuali adanya entitas selimut yang terjatuh di belakang kursi.

Selimut?

Aster mengerutkan kening, tangannya mengambil selimut yang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai yang dingin. Sejak kapan ada selimut di sini? Seingatnya selimutnya terlipat rapi di atas ranjang, sejak mandi Aster hanya memakai baju tidurnya dan langsung duduk di kursi menghadap meja belajar.

Kenapa tahu-tahu ada selimut?

Sekali lagi kepala Aster bergerak. Matanya mengerling ke sana kemari. Mencari-cari petunjuk, siapa tahu ada maling tanpa dia sadari.

Hingga pada akhirnya Aster mendapati secarik kertas yang dirobek asal berada di atas meja, tepat di samping buku pelajarannya.

Aster mengambilnya. Ada tulisan cakar ayam dengan gambar buah tomat di pojok kanan bawah.

' _ **Kalau tidur jangan di meja. Dingin, lho.'**_

Baiklah. Aster mengerti sekarang. Salahnya juga membiarkan jendela tetap terbuka. Bukan maling lagi. Aster kenal betul siapa yang menyelimutinya.

Tetapi, kapan masuknya? Ini, 'kan, baru lewat sepuluh menit sejak Aster menutup mata di meja tad—

Jarum jam pendek menunjuk ke angka tujuh. Jarum jam panjang menunjuk angka empat.

SEJAK KAPAN?!

"Aaaargh! Aku terlambat!"

Yuu yang menjadi penghuni lain di dalam rumah kediaman Phoenix hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar keributan yang ditimbulkan oleh majikannya sendiri.

Mungkin di rumah sebelah, putra tunggal keluarga Sakaki sudah gelisah sendiri berjalan memutar di tempat yang sama menunggu kemunculan Aster Phoenix yang tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya sejak ia keluar dari rumah.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_

* * *

 **Me** : Saya ... Nggak sekolah lagi dan nggak kuliah. Jadi sudah lupa sensasi paniknya kalau bangun telat.


End file.
